A SiC single crystal has been studied as a substrate for a power semiconductor device. The SiC single crystal has excellent bandgap and dielectric breakdown strength as compared to conventional silicons. The semiconductor using such a SiC substrate may be used with high power and may minimize loss due to energy conversion.
In addition, since the device including the SiC substrate is operated at a high temperature, it is possible to prevent device breakdown due to heat release and it is expected to simplify a cooling device, and thus, the device including the SiC substrate may be utilized as a next generation power semiconductor device to replace the silicon.
As a growth method for the SiC single crystal, a sublimation method, a CVD method, an Acheson method, a solution method, and the like, are known. Among them, the solution method is a method of dissolving silicon or a silicon-containing alloy in a crucible, and then precipitating and growing a SiC single crystal on a seed crystal from a molten solution containing silicon and carbon.